


RSVP

by will_p



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dorks in Love, M/M, Mathematics, Sort Of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Quindi, ricapitoliamo:Dr.⁶ Newton Geizler & Dr. Hermann Gottlieb-”“Cosa dovrebbe significare quella… cosa?”





	RSVP

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _200 parole + rivali_ (lol) della sesta settimana del [COWT #8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cow-t-8-the-clash-of-the-writing-titans-take-8-sesta-settimana/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/) (#teamJade ftw!).

“Quindi, ricapitoliamo: _Dr.⁶ Newton Geizler & Dr. Hermann Gottlieb_ -”   
  
“Cosa dovrebbe significare quella… cosa?”   
  
“Che ho cinque dottorati più di te.”   
  
“Ma perché l’esponente?”   
  
“Usa così, Hermann, andiamo, mettiti al passo coi tempi.”   
  
“È un _accumulo_ , Newton, non una crescita esponenziale di dottorati.”   
  
“Come dovrei scriverlo allora? Dr. Dr. Dr. - ?”   
  
“ _Perché_ dovresti scriverlo, è quello che mi domando.”   
  
“Chiedo SCUSA, chi ha passato _giorni_ a insistere su _precisione_ e _accuratezza_ e _non puoi chiamarti ‘Newt’ in un annuncio ufficiale_ -”   
  
“Perché quello è il tuo NOME, ma a nessuno interessa sapere quanti dottorati hai!”   
  
“A nessuno interessa sapere tutte le sillabe del mio nome, _eppure eccoci qui_.”   
  
“Mi rifiuto di avere un’imprecisione matematica nei miei inviti di nozze. Se proprio devi, usa un multiplo.”   
  
“...fammi capire, preferiresti che scrivessi _6Dr._ , ossia la cosa più ridicola mai concepita da mente umana, al posto di un piccolo, discreto, elegante elevamento a potenza _perché così è più corretto_?”   
  
“Preferirei che non scrivessi nulla del genere, ma se proprio devo scegliere - sì.”   
  
“Wow. Ok. Sai cosa, va bene, niente numeri.”   
  
“Sono felice di vederti essere ragionevole, per una volta -”   
  
“Però sarà _Dr. NEWT Geiszler_.”   
  
“Oh per l’amor del cielo.”

**Author's Note:**

> E DEVONO ANCORA SCEGLIERE IL COLORE DELLE TOVAGLIE.


End file.
